


That’s not a blanket

by Dichory



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena is a tired bean, Movie Night, That’s one way to find out about Kara’s secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichory/pseuds/Dichory
Summary: Prompt: Lena ‘stealing’ Kara’s cape to use as a blanket during movie night. Kara looking for her cape and then finding Lena wrapped in it looking all cute and sleep-wrinkly





	That’s not a blanket

    “So we have pizza, potstickers, brownies, ice cream, and wine? Do we need anything else?”

    Lena surveyed the array of food with a hint of distaste, “Something healthy wouldn’t kill you every once in awhile, Kara.”

    Kara gasped in mock hurt, “I’ll have you know that I had lettuce on my cheeseburger last week!”

    Lena snorted at that but popped a potsticker into her mouth anyway, settling further into the couch cushions, “So what’re we watching tonight?”

    Kara settled in next to Lena, her thigh brushing against the brunettes, “I don’t know. Anything special you want to watch?”

    Lena smirked at Kara and she knew then and there that she was a goner, and that was how, two hours later, she found herself engrossed in a show about a woman obsessed with an assassin, while she cradled a sleeping brunette in her arms. It hadn’t taken long after they started watching the show for Lena to get closer to Kara. At first it was just resting her hand on Kara’s leg, then it was resting her head on Kara’s shoulder, then the next thing Kara knew, Lena was I her lap, her head buried in Kara’s neck. But that was how most movie nights went and Kara was definitely not complaining, but she was worried for Lena’s comfort.

    “Hey,” Kara gently rubbed Lena’s shoulder, “Lee, wake up for a second.”

     “Five more minutes,” Lena mumbled before tightening her grip on Kara’s shoulder and nuzzling further into her neck, causing Kara’s heart to swell with affection for the woman in her arms.

     “Do you want to stay the night? You seem really tired and my bed is big enough for two.”

     Lena slowly extracted her head from its resting place and blinked tiredly at Kara before nodding and slowly stretching. She grasped her hands together and raised them over her head as high as she could causing her shirt to ride up, and if you asked Kara later, she most definitely did not stare at the strip of exposed skin, and Lena definitely didn’t catch her staring.

     Kara looked up to meet Lena’s eyes, slightly flushed, “Um, there’s some extra pajamas in the top right drawer of my dresser that you can change into. I’m gonna clean up in here and then I’ll come to bed too.”

    Lena pulled herself off of Kara’s lap and padded into the blonde’s bedroom. Kara couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the barefoot CEO, noticeable shorter without her heels, sleepily making her way to Kara’s room. Kara’s chest pulsed with warmth and a feeling she had come to associate with Lena, and Lena alone.

     When she heard the definitive click of her door closing, Kara began busying herself with cleaning up the remnants of food containers. There were no leftovers, Kara had made sure of that. Kara gathered all the empty containers and threw them away, then turned her attention to washing the few dishes that there were. She could’ve used her super speed, sure, but she wanted to make sure that Lena had plenty of time to get ready for bed and comfortable before she joined her.

    Kara was just finished cleaning when she heard it. Sirens on the other side of the city. “Really? Right now?” Kara groaned, looking for her suit before realizing it was in her bedroom. The bedroom Lena was currently in. “Oh no.”

    Kara used her super hearing to listen for Lena, but only heard her even breathing and a small snore which caused her to smile. She gently pushed open the door, and almost pulled it off its hinges when she saw the sight before her.

    Well, this was one way for Lena to find out her secret. Lena was asleep on Kara’s bed, but she wasn’t under the blankets. Instead she was curled up under a large piece of red fabric which just so happened to be Supergirl’s cape that Kara kind of needed right now. But taking one look at Lena, her face completely relaxed, hands tangled in the cape, and soft snores drifting out, Kara knew she couldn’t take it.

    So when Supergirl showed up to an armed robbery that nights, sans cape, she got a few questioning glances, but Kara couldn’t care less. Her head was filled with images of a certain sleeping CEO curled in her bed, shielded with a symbol of Kara’s planet, and she couldn’t wait to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr and send me prompts @iwritesupercorp (My SuperCorp sideblog) or @snowsong7664 (my main blog)


End file.
